codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Spectre
.]] '''Spectres', also referred to as Ghosts, are basically computer programs given physical form in the real world. They are mainly used as extensions of X.A.N.A. that serve as its means of using its virus possession on real objects to launch its attacks, and creating pixelized humans to do its bidding. Overview Programming a spectre is done by activating a tower, which will send a digital impulse that will travel at hyper-speed through all the networks and gather huge amounts of energy, then guiding it by remote control toward an exit of the programmer's choosing (like anything electronic), and the impulse will come out as a spectre. These ghosts usually emerge from anything electrical, such as power outlets, electrified fences, or computers. They can also go back into the network the same way at will. A spectre in the real world is a floating, polymorphic energy field that is controlled by a specified set of programs. They have control over their form and density, allowing the spectre to be immune to harmful forces, and physically interact with solid objects. In the episode Franz Hopper, it was shown that the spectre itself can be used as a weapon, by entering and clogging a person's respiratory airways through the ears, nose, and mouth, suffocating them. Spectres can also take human form. These spectres possess extreme strength and speed, and can shoot electricity. Their resolution can degrade when they're injured. Noteworthy human-form spectres include X.A.N.A. Yumi, the William Clone, and the Jeremie Clone. Possession Possession of an object or a living being is the spectre's main power. It melds with the vessel, and uses supernatural forces to modify them on a molecular level. This allows the programmer of the spectre to control systems, physical objects, and living beings. Regardless of what or whomever is possessed, the spectre controlling the vessel will disappear when the Tower is neutralized, and the victim will lose consciousness with no memory of events during his time being possessed. With pixelized humans, the spectre also causes the person to have the eye of X.A.N.A.. in his eye, but the spectre can change it back to normal to hide its true self as shown in Double Trouble. Jeremie created a spectre similar to X.A.N.A.'s to pixelize Odd in Tip-Top Shape, but gave him the ability to be mostly stand-alone. People who regularly fight X.A.N.A. on Lyoko can become resistant to possession, as demonstrated in "Mister Pück". In Code Lyoko Evolution, X.A.N.A. uses spectres to absorb Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi's source codes. Polymorphic Clone Polymorphic clones are really spectres that have the ability to morph into the appearance of any human, which eliminates the issue of possessing a vessel to interact with the real world. They also have powers similar to a pixelized human. Monster Spectres X.A.N.A. can also create monsters in the form of spectres; This was shown in Hard Luck. Xanadu Spectres Spectres also appeared in Code Lyoko's first formal pilot, Garage Kids. In this, they appeared as black ghost-like creatures that emerged from electronics. First, they emerged from somebody's desktop computer, and again from Jeremie's laptop. Later on Xanadu, they attack both Ulrich and a tower. Translation Translation is when a Tower is used to create a spectre from someone who is virtualized. See Translation. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Mister Puck 127.jpg|A Spectre comes out from a lamp. Coming Out of the Radio.jpg|Coming out from a radio in Sissi's dorm. XANA attacks Sissi image 1.png|About to possess Sissi in A Great Day. Common interest 4.jpg|Possessing a criminal to act as a Spectre. Jimspecter.jpg|Possessing Jim to do it's dirty work. Saint Valentines Day mystery package guy image 1.png|Spectre of a man in Saint Valentine's Day. Tip-Top Shape But XANA is still strong image 1.png|Yolanda as a Spectre in Tip-Top Shape. Tip-Top Shape Odd has power too image 1.png|Odd made into a Spectre to fight Yolanda. Common interest 7.jpg|Peter Duncan Spectre unconscious in Common Interest. Bombs.jpg|A Spectre possessed someone to place bombs inside the Factory. Common interest 5.jpg|Peter Duncan Spectre. Common interest 12.jpg|The Spectre allows for it's host to survive being hit by a car. Capture-20070304-093416.png|A Spectre coming out of William. Attack of the Zombies XANA attacks Kiwi image 1.png|A spectre going to attack Kiwi. Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png|Jeremie gives Odd powers like a spectre in Tip-Top Shape. Franz Hopper 347.jpg|A Spectre attempts to suffocates Jeremie in Franz Hopper. Franz Hopper 375.jpg|But failed due to the Tower being deactivated. William Spectre.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William as a spectre, fighting Yumi. Surmenage 205.jpg|Spectres can develop certain enhancements, such as the ability to move quickly. Opening Act Chris XANA clone image 1.png|X.A.N.A. creates a Spectre of Chris Morales in Opening Act. Esprit frappeur 136.jpg|Spectre creeping into a dorm room. Spectre.jpg|A spectre gets inside the Lab. Lecon de choses 308.jpg|A Men In Black spectre. Lecon de choses 133.jpg|The spectre seen in Crash Course. Jeremy about to get Shocked.png|The spectre attacks Jeremie. Lecon de choses 130.jpg|The spectre jumps after Jeremie. Lecon de choses 187.jpeg|A spectre looking for Aelita in the town. Evolution IMG 20130107 212920.JPG|Ulrich spectre in Evolution. IMG 20130107 212314.JPG|"Young boy" specter, used to take back X.A.N.A.'s source codes. Stealing Yumi's codes CLE 5.PNG|William spectre stealing Yumi's Source Codes. Rendezvous164 Rendezvous228 Rendezvous231 Confrontation .jpg|"Why is there a football player in France?" The spectre through the wall CLE 15.PNG|The spectre can walk through walls. The spectre exploded CLE 15.PNG|The spectre explodes. The Trap (Evolution) 8.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 13.jpg 114 Le piege.mp4 000907040.jpg Piege 406.jpg|Spectres can have emotions, although they tend to be simple. Confusion12.JPG spectre_evolution.jpg|A Spectre on Lyoko First Person Spectre View.png|A spectre's sight in Evolution - noticing Odd before Odd could properly ID him as a spectre. Massacre!.JPG|A spectre of Mr. Rouiller, the gardener. Theo spec.png|A spectre similiar to Theo Gauthier in Evolution. A_spectre_as_Ms._Hertz.png|Spectre of Ms. Hertz. Hertz_spectre_eyes_glowing.jpg|Ms. Hertz spectre close up. Spectre absorbs aelita's source codes.jpg|Ms. Hertz spectre stealing Aelita's source codes. spectre_being_exploded.png|Ms. Hertz spectre being exploded. Garage Kids Garagekids106 Garagekids105 Garagekids104 Garagekids102 Garagekids101 Garagekids87 Garagekids86 Garagekids85 Garagekids50 Garagekids51 Gk3.png ca:Espectre es:Espectro fi:Aave fr:Spectre gl:Espectro it:Spettro pl:Spektrum pt:Espectro ro:Spectru ru:Призраки sr:Спектар Category:Monsters Category:Shadow monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Needs Captions Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Needs info Category:Codes and programs Category:Spectre Category:Code Lyoko Evolution